Oh My God Barbie Girl
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: Third in the oh my god series I guess it could be consiered a series now because this part three. It all started with a bet and ended with Sin being chased by four of the biggest names in wrestling today. So read and review I love hearing what you have t.


**_Alright you can blame this one on my mother. he reads all my stories and told me I needed to do this one so here it is. I hope you enjoy it because I had a great time writting it. Luv Sin!!!_**

"Alright boys you understand what this bet is and all the rules right?" Dark asked them.

Sin was behind her laughing her ass off at the song that she had chosen for them. They all looked at her and shuttered but nodded when they looked back at Dark. "Good now if either Sin or I beat you then you all four have to do this. If one of you beat all of us then Sin and I have to do it. And yes it will be taped and yes you will play your parts."

"You already had this planned out didn't you?" Jeff asked her.

"Damn right we did. Now let's do this so we can watch you all make a fool of yourselves." Sin said as she came over with six pages in her hands.

She gave five of them to Dark and they both tried not to laugh at them but they knew that if they lost that they would be going through hell. "Alright Matt time to get the bottles out."

"You guys really don't have to do this you know." Matt said as he pulled in the cooler of beer.

"I know but they called our word into question. We don't take that lightly." Sin said as they sat down at the table with the others around them.

"Alright boys you know the rules. Whoever finishes their cooler first wins the bet. Now boys remember that your pride and rep is staked on this bet. Just make sure that you keep that in the back of your minds as we kick your asses. Are you ready Dark?" Sin asked her.

"I'm ready Sin." Dark said with an evil smile.

"Why do I have a feeling that we already lost?" Mark asked the others.

"I don't know but you aren't the only one with that feeling." Jeff said as they grabbed their first two beers.

Sin and Dark opened and lined up the first six beers from each of their coolers before they looked at the guys. "Are you ready to lose?"

"Bring it on little girls." Hunter said and the others laughed.

Sin and Dark laughed as they grabbed a beer and brought it to their lips. "GO!"

All six of them were downing the beers but the girls seem to have it from the beginning. Sin tossed the empty bottle onto the floor as she grabbed the second one with Dark right behind her. The guys didn't let it get them down. They can't keep that pace the whole time and they knew it. But when they started to pull ahead of them by two beers the guys knew that they had to speed up or they were going to lose.

Sin tossed down the sixth beer bottle and fished into her cooler for the last four. She knew that they were going to win. Hell they always won when they wanted to do something to piss the boys off and they haven't learned it yet. So she opened the four beers toasted Dark and started to down the beers two at a time. Mark just stopped and watched as she fit two bottles of beer at her mouth and started to down them both. "Fuck."

Jeff hit him and he started on his last three beers as Sin threw the two empty beers to the floor.

She picked up the last two and Dark cheered as she did the same thing. They toasted again and watched each other as they both downed the last two beers at the same time. When the bottles were empty they let them fall to the floor before looking at the guys with such evil looks that they knew then that it wasn't going to make them happy with what they had to do. "You lose boys. All of you have to do it!!!"

"We so hate you." Hunter said to her.

"You guys did this to yourself and you know it. After all when we say we can do something you should know by now to say no you can't. Time for punishment. Jeff, Mark I believe you two have recently had a thing for the girl that you will be singing about tonight. So I hope you enjoy after all Sin thought about you when she picked it." Dark said as she started to pass out the pages.

The moment Jeff seen the title of the song he threw the paper down and stood up. "There is no way in hell that you can make me do "that" song and we all know it."

"Well we could tell everyone who bought Sin's collection of this certain doll from ebay now can't we?" Dark asked him and his eyes went wide.

"You are a real fucking bitch you know." Jeff growled and Dark smiled.

"Sweet talking me isn't going to help after all you are going to play her." Dark said and Sin couldn't hold it anymore and started to hum the tune to the song making the other guys that had been watching start to laugh.

**An Hour Later...**

**Jeff and Shawn were in tight dresses that they borrowed from Dark and Sin that they bought just for this knowing that the guys would fuck up sometime this weekend. Otherwise they wouldn't have bought the hot pink dresses neither of them would be caught dead in them. They were just waddling around the room before Mark and Hunter walked in wearing polo shirts and golf pants that they borrowed from Matt's dad.**

Mark and Hunter: Hi Barbie

**Jeff and Shawn look over at them with huge happy smiles on their faces which had Dark and Sin laughing into their hands as they watch.**

Jeff and Shawn: Hi Ken

**Mark and Hunter walk over to them Mark wrapping his arm around Jeff's waist and Hunter doing the same to Shawn. Sin was trying not to snort out her laughter but it was becoming hard for her to do.**

Mark and Hunter: Do you wanna go for a ride?

**They both wink down at the other guys that were wearing the dresses and Dark had to bury her head in Bam's chest to keep from laughing loud enough for the camera to hear. Sin was holding onto Glen doing the same as the two guys had tears pouring down their faces from silently laughing so hard.**

Jeff and Shawn: Sure ken...

Mark and Hunter: Jump in....

**They all go sit on the two couches that were moved with one behind the other to make it seem like they were in the car. Mark was pretending to drive as Jeff and Shawn sighed and got ready for their parts. They both sat on the back of the couches and started to sway as Mark and Hunter just bobbed to that music. **

Jeff and Shawn: I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic..  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere..  
Imagination, life is your creation...

**Mark and Hunter were holding in their laughs before they had to do their part.**

Mark and Hunter: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**Jeff glared at Sin and Dark as they started to roll on the floor from the laughter. They couldn't hold it in any longer and no one was even going to stop them. After all you don't fuck with master mind punishers when you are on their bad side as it is.**

Jeff and Shawn: I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic...  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere...  
Imagination, life is your creation...  
I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly...

**Jeff wanted to die because he knew that they would be showing this to everyone that they could. They might even post it on youtube. He knew that he would if it was him but he prayed that they hadn't thought of that.**_ I so hate you for this one Sin. I will be getting you back for this and believe me it will be worth it._

Mark and Hunter: You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...

**Mark almost laughed at the end of it and Hunter wasn't having any easier of a time at holding his laughter in it and it was starting to show on his face as they did the thrusts in the air on the hanky panky part. **

Jeff and Shawn: You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
(uu-oooh-u)  
I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic..  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere..  
Imagination, life is your creation..

**Shawn didn't really see what the problem of all this was after all he knew that this wasn't the worst thing that he ever had to do after he lost a bet and he knew that there would more to come. **

M&H: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**Sin was holding her sides as Glen tried to get her to calm down and in the end had to pick her up and leave the room so she wouldn't see the end of it even though he knew that she knew just what was going to happen. Sometimes she scared him with the twisted mind that he had but it was one of the things that made him love her. **

J&S: (ah-ah-ah-yeah)

**Jeff looked like he was about to go off. When Glen carried Sin out his face wasn't as read as it was with her in there but Dark was still there and watching with laughing eyes making him want to give her the finger but he didn't.**

M&H: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**Mark was actually getting into it and Hunter was loving the way these girls thought it made them quicker on their feet and made them know that they had to one up them to make it hurt. Oh and he was thinking about how they were going to get them back for this one. They wouldn't know what hit them or at least he hoped so.**

J&S: (Uu-oooh-u)

**Sin busts into the room and sits behind Dark so Glen couldn't get to her when he came in. She held her laughter in check this time and watched them with eyes that were laughing for her. Jeff wanted to slap that look off her face but he couldn't because they did it to themselves. **

M&H: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**Mark and Hunter just relaxed into it forgetting that they were doing this because they lost a bet. They got into it and Dark could see that. Little did they know just what was going to be done with this tape when it was all over and done with?**

J&S: (ah-ah-ah-yeah)

**Shawn felt so hot in the dress and not in the good way. It was like his body was burning up and he didn't understand why. All he knew was he couldn't wait for it to be over with.**

M&H: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**Mark and Hunter were actually dancing on the couches with Shawn and Jeff making everyone trying not to laugh bit their tongues so they wouldn't right then and there. Sin was holding her sides again as Glen was leaning against the door frame for support by watching them shake their booties to the song. **

J&S: (Uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,  
I can act like a star, i can beg on my knees..

M&H: Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

**Mark and Hunter both slapped their asses making them jump and Dark had to cover hers and Sin's mouths at the same time to make sure that they didn't laugh. Sin couldn't help but shake as she laughed into Dark's hand at the looks on their faces. **_That was just so priceless. I wonder how Jeff like that ass slap. _

J&S: You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

M&H: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

J&S: (ah-ah-ah-yeah)

M&H: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

J&S: (Uu-oooh-u)

M&H: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

J&S: (ah-ah-ah-yeah)

M&H: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

J&S: (Uu-oooh-u)

I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic...  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere...  
Imagination, life is your creation...  
I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic...  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere...  
Imagination, life is your creation...

**Jeff hated this song with a passion now. He couldn't stand it before but now he hated it and if he ever heard it again he knew that he just might snap. Sin and Dark were giggling at them while whispering to each other and he knew that whatever they were talking about couldn't be good.**

M&H: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

J&S: (ah-ah-ah-yeah)

M&H: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

J&S: (Uu-oooh-u)

M&H: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

J&S: (ah-ah-ah-yeah)

M&H: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

J&S: (Uu-oooh-u)  
Oh, I'm having so much fun!

**Jeff sat on Mark's leg and Shawn sat on Hunter's leg and they both looked at them. Mark and Hunter smiled and then winked at them.**

M&H: Well Barbie, we're just getting started...

**Jeff didn't want to do what he was about to do but it was in the rules and he had to do it. So he stilled himself for it.**

J&S: Oh, I love you ken...

**Shawn and Jeff leaned over and kissed the cheek of the guy that they were sitting on and it caused everyone that had been watching the whole time to finally break out laughing. Mark and Hunter threw them off of them and looked at Dark and Sin.**

**Five hours later...**

"I can't believe that you got them to do that." Glen whispered into Sin's ear.

"Well, it was going to be meant for you too but you weren't stupid and called us out like that." Sin said as she cuddled up to him.

"Hell no I know when you say something you mean." He said to her as the door to the bedroom opened.

"Sin we need to talk." Mark said to her.

"Nope." She said to him.

"What happened today cannot and I mean cannot be showed to anyone." He said to her.

"Sorry big guy you knew the rules and you played anyways. So don't think that you can sweet talk me now and get away with it." She said to him as she sat up from bed and looked at him.

"We have reps to uphold you know." He said to her.

"We warned you." She said to him.

"It isn't right and we both know it so stop acting like a spoiled child and give me the fucking tape already." He said to her and she looked away from him so he couldn't see that he had hurt her a little bit.

"Hard to do when I don't have the fucking tape." She said as she got off the bed and pulled on a robe.

Mark knew that he had hurt her with the child comment after all she was almost half his age and he knew failed to make sure that she knew it. "Does Dark have it?"

"I really don't know and right now Mark I don't fucking care." She said as she started to pack her bag up.

Glen sat up and looked at her. "Sin baby girl are you ok?"

"No I'm not Glen but don't worry about it I'm about to be ok." She said before she zipped up her bag and picked it up.

She walked out of the room and past Mark without saying another word. Mark rushed after her and grabbed her bag away from her. "Don't act like this Sin."

"Don't act like what Mark? Like a child? You know the way you keep saying that I act. You said age didn't matter to you but it's clear that it does and well I'm making it where it won't matter to you anymore. Have a good life Ken." She said as grabbed her bag back and walked away.

**Three days later...**

Sin stayed with Bam and Dark that weekend never coming out of the room making everyone think that she was mad at some of them. But four people knew just who she was pissed at. They knew just what was going on and they didn't know what to do about it.

Monday morning came with Sin gone leaving a note for Dark and Bam. When Bam read the note he left the room in search for Mark and dragged him back to the room. Then he made him read the note.

_B&D,_

_Sorry to say that I am going home now. It's been a great ride with you guys and I wish that it would have lasted longer but what I wanted didn't happen. That's fine I won't always get what I want. You tell Glen that I'm sorry about all of this. I do love him but without Mark I know that it won't work. I won't do this to myself again and I won't beg so you guys have fun and call me sometime. I luv you all._

_ Sin._

"All of this over a bet that you lost. If you can't handle it then you shouldn't have done it asshole. Now I lost my best friend and I don't even know where she is. Oh and she took the tape so at least you can be happy about that right?" Dark said to Mark before she walked out of the room to tell everyone that she was gone.

**A Week Later...**

Sin sat in her truck looking at the arena shaking her head. She didn't even know why she came. She didn't even know why she wanted to see him again. All she knew was he wasn't going to get the last word of this.

She slipped into the back and gave the tape she had to one of her friends and told her to make sure it aired during the tag match tonight. Which just happened to be Taker and Jeff against HHH and Shawn. That was good so she didn't have to worry about them chasing after her while the others in the ring just stared at the screen. "I thought I saw you."

"Hey Dark." She said to her as she turned around.

"Don't you hey me like I just saw you like ten minutes ago." Dark said before she pulled her in for a hug.

"You knew what I was going to do." Sin said a few minutes later and they both laughed.

"They aren't going to know what hit them tonight. God you should have seen them. Mark was destroying anything and everything he could get a hold of. Glen was trying to destroy Mark every time he saw him. I think you might want to go and talk to him before he sees this tape or you might have him hunting you down tonight." Dark said to her.

"I think that you are right. I should have let him in on this because we both knew that it would happen. They all have no one to blame but Mark now and they are going to know that." Sin said to her as they started to walk to Bam's locker room.

When they walked in Bam rushed to her and hugged her tightly. "Glad to see you back."

"Do me a favor and go get Glen please? I really need to talk to him." Sin said to him.

Bam nodded and left. Dark looked at her and laughed. "Girl you don't know how good it is going to be having you back. I know that many of the guys have really missed you and believe me when they find out you are back they aren't going to leave you alone for a long time."

"I know but the only one I am worried about at the moment is Glen. I have really missed him." Sin said to her.

I'll go and let you have your talk with him then." Dark said before she walked out and closed the door.

Sin sat in the darkest corner of the locker room and waited for Glen to get there. She knew that he was going to be pissed but she just needed to hold him against her. She had really missed them both but Glen was her bear and she cuddled with him all the time. And that was what she was needing right now. "Just go in and see what I am talking about. He destroyed the place you know."

Glen walked in and Bam slammed the door shut behind him. Sin watched him as he looked around the room until he passed over her and then spun around and looked right at her. She felt the tears fall before she realized that she had been crying. It were moments like this that really scared her. How she couldn't go more than a week without hold him or loving them. "Sin?"

"Glen." She said as she sat up and allowed the light to hit her face.

He rushed to her and gathered her up into his arms. She allowed him to because she knew that both of them needed it. They needed that time to just feel each other's body on theirs. "I'm so sorry Glen."

"Don't be." He said to her.

"No I should be for leaving you like that. It was all a part of the bet and I should have told you about it. I shouldn't have just left you the way I should have. I love you Glen. And as much as Mark hurts me and pisses me off I love him too. I really shouldn't have left without telling you that I will be back you know." She said against his neck.

"Dark told me after you left sweetie. I was just playing my part." He said to her.

"Thank god." She said before she crushed her lips to his and devoured his mouth.

After the match was started Sin walked out onto the ramp and looked at them as they wrestled. At first none of them noticed her as she stood there looking at them. But Jeff seen her and motioned for Mark to look at the ramp. When he looked up at her she smiled and lifted a mike to her lips. "Glad to see you guys are doing just fine without me."

Mark rushed to get a mike and growled into it when he got it. "Sin it's so good to see you home."

"Really deadman?" She asked him as she started to walk down the ramp.

"Oh yes it's very good to see you little one." He said to her.

"Don't you mean little girl?" She growled at him and everyone went silent. After all it was the first time anyone ever seen Sin and no one knew just what was going on.

"No why would I ever call you that?" Mark asked her.

"Don't play with me deadman we both know who plays the games and win." She said as she stopped halfway down the ramp.

_Hi Barbie._

_Hi Ken_

_Want to go for a ride?_

_Sure Ken_

_Jump in_

The whole place started to laugh as the four wrestlers in the ring all started to pale. "Who is the child now Mark?"

Sin dropped the mike and raced towards the exit as all four of them started to get out of the ring. Glen was there when she came through and pulled her into the room and closed the door a few seconds before they ran past it. "I think that your come back was great baby."

"I don't think he'll ever forget it." She said before he kissed her.


End file.
